


In The Rain

by Unlimited_Fangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, adrienette - Freeform, kiss, miraculous - Freeform, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlimited_Fangirl/pseuds/Unlimited_Fangirl
Summary: Another umbrella scene with a miraculous kiss in the rain.





	In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Some disclaimers- I don't own these characters. All rights go to Thomas Astruc and other rightful owners. The story is mine. Do not repost it as your own. This oneshot was written 2 years prior to other oneshots in this series, so my writing style may be different to my other stories. Also, this was written before season 2, so if anything occurs in the new season that makes this oneshot inaccurate, please read it with only season 1 storyline applicable.

Adrien stared out at the dark sky. It was the end of the day and he was waiting at the school entrance for Nathalie to pick him up. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black suit coat and dark jeans. He had just been to the beginning of the year school dance. Storm clouds gathered around. It was probably going to rain. No one was around, the streets deserted because of the weather. 

"Hey." He turned around to see His friend Marinette. She looked beautiful. Her dark hair was out and was draped around her neck. She was wearing a red dress with lace on the top, a sliver belt, a flowing skirt and a black shawl with black shoes. "Hi." Adrien said smiling at her. She walked to his side. "So," Adrien asked. "How did your date go?"  

"What date?" She questioned. 

"The one with Nathanel." He replied. 

"I never went on a date with him, I was helping him with a science project."

"Oh." He said. 

"Let me guess, Chloe told you it was a date?" Marinette asked. 

"Yeah." He laughed. "Probably shouldn't get the latest news from Chloe!" 

Marinette chuckled. 

"Yeah." They walked down the steps and onto the pavement. 

"So," Adrien began. "Are you going with anyone to the Valentine's Day dance next month?" 

Marinette looked out in the distance as she spoke. "Oh, some have asked me but I'm not really interested." 

"Yeah same here." They both looked at the ground. 

"So, did Nathanel ask you to the dance?" Adrien asked. 

"Yeah he's nice and all, but I don't really like him in the way he likes me." She said. 

"O-oh well who do you like?" He questioned nervously. 

Marinette looked at him, made a small sigh, then began. "You." She said softly. "I like you."  
Adrien looked at her. "Like me or like like me."

"I don't like you." She said. "I don't like like you." She took a deep breath then said softly. "I love you." 

He stared at her then looked down. "I've been trying for a long time to tell you I love you."  
"Me too." She said.

"Hey, do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"I'd love too!" He replied.

A large crack thunder filled the empty streets. Rain began to pour down. "Well the weather forecast wasn't lying." Adrien said. 

"Here," Marinette reached into her bag and pulled out the umbrella Adrien gave her so long ago. 

"Hey you kept it." He said. 

She looked down and saw the charm she had given him wrapped around his wrist as a bracelet. 

"You kept the charm." She replied. 

He chuckled. "Never leave home without it." He said with a smile. 

She opened to umbrella. "Come out of the rain." 

Adrien moved under the umbrella. "Marinette." 

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" He asked. 

"Like a date?" Marinette questioned. 

"Yeah, like a date." He said. 

"Aren't only couples supposed to go on dates?" 

"Well," He said "If only couples go on dates, why don't we become one." 

"A couple?" She asked.

"Yeah, a couple. What do you say?" 

She smiled. "Yes. Adrien I would love to be your girlfriend." 

They both smiled happily. All of a sudden a huge crack of thunder burst loudly through the sky. They both jumped in shock. They began laughing at themselves for being scared. Once they stopped, they looked up to see they were only inches apart. At that moment, with the emptiness of the streets, and the dark murky sky, and the soft sound of the rain, they knew that this was a perfect moment. Just the two of them together. They both leaned in, closing their eyes. Their lips pushed together, making a beautiful kiss. Marinette placed a hand around his neck, and her other around his waist. Adrien held her soft cheek in one hand, the other holding the umbrella. That moment was perfect. They broke apart, and while that kiss didn't last very long, it seemed to last forever. They looked into each other's eyes with smiles on their faces. 

"I better get going." Adrien said. "I'll see you soon." 

"Goodbye Adrien," Marinette said with a smile. 

He walked down the steps and down the street. Marinette looked at him until he disappeared into the murky haze of the rain. She made a small, happy sigh, then walked down the street. A happy girl with a smile on her face, A shadowy figure in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I would also like to indicate for any who are confused (although you probably didn't realise), that the story says that Adrien had just been to a beginning of the year dance, and was going to the Valentines dance the next month. If you live in a country such as America where school starts in August this may confuse you because Valentine's Day is in February, however I'm Australian and here we start school in January. I know that school dances aren't apart of Australian or French culture, but when I wrote this I just felt like having a cliche American school dance story. I hope that you enjoyed.


End file.
